New York New Love
by shsl-pathetic
Summary: Levi, a punk guy with little to no friends, works at a book shop and attends an art university. One day they hire Eren and upon meeting, Levi is flooded with unfamiliar emotions. He struggles to come to terms with his feelings, and as time goes on they seem to be getting closer. What will Levi do, and does Eren even realize anything? Modern AU!


**uh oh starting yet another new fic? well yes, i pulled an all nighter writing more chapters about my other fics and realized something... they are all so dramatic and sad! So this morning i came up with a new fic thats going to be cute and funny and nice. Enjoy cuties :)**  
**-**  
**well... after writing this and putting a fair amount of time into this chapter i just don't like how it turned out. maybe im just being too critical but i feel like i cant portray levi very well. im going to need more practice. **I'm unsure if i will continue this fic at all, but please give me your honest opinions on this and i'll think about making more chapters :) ** thank you!**

There was muffled thumping and then he was abruptly woken by a heavy weight on top of him. He groaned and tried to roll over, but was trapped. He groggily opened his eyes to be met with wide excited brown eyes. He glared up at them.

"Hanji, what do you think you're doing?" He growled, not a morning person. She smiled brightly.  
"Oh Levi the best thing just happened!" She squealed, crawling off him to now hop energetically around the room. "We got a new part timer downstairs and he's just so adorable! You need to hurry up and get your lazy little butt downstairs to meet him!" She exclaimed, grabbing Levis arm to pull him off of the couch. He stumbled a bit before snatching his arm out of her grasp.

"Fine, just give me a minute to put on pants at least." He grumbled, scratching his stomach through a ratty old blue t-shirt. Hanji squealed once more in reply before running back downstairs. Levi sighed, knowing she wouldn't give him time to even make a coffee. He decided to just say a quick hello to this supposed newcomer before sneaking back upstairs for a very much needed coffee and shower. He slipped on a pair of baggy black sweats and ran his fingers through his hair, before trudging down the old rickety stairs.

He got to the bottom, rounding the corner and making his way to the front desk of the book store. He noticed almost everyone already there, huddling around what he assumed was the new kid. Hanji looked over and saw him, waving to him frantically.

"Levi You're here! Now I can finally introduce you!" She called, still excited as ever. She grabbed someones arm and pulled him out of the small crowd of people and dragged him towards Levi. He sighed at her dramatics as the rest of the group took notice of him now.  
"Oh, good morning Levi!" Petra beamed along with Erd, Gunter and Auruo just waving at him. He nodded, turning back to face Hanji and a somewhat flustered kid.

"No need to be shy, he won't bite much." Hanji laughed, patting the kid on the back roughly. The kid stumbled forward a bit, taking a deep breath before looking up at Levi. Eyes met and fluorescent sea green orbs grabbed him, squeezing his heart. He felt like an arrow had been struck through his chest and the only thought that crossed his mind was love at first sight. He admired his messy brown hair and even messier way of dressing, loose grey sweats that were tucked into military style boots, and a baggy blue cardigan with the collar of a dress shirt sticking out underneath. But hee mentally shook off the feeling, realizing he was admiring another man. He blamed the emotions on morning drowsiness.

"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger, I hope we can get along well!" He said, bowing slightly. Levi frowned at the kid.  
"Levi. And no need to be so formal." He responded, catching Eren smiling brightly at him and feeling his chest tighten. With that he turned and walked away. Hanji looked at him in suprise.  
"Eh?! That's it?" She called. Levi glared at her over his shoulder.

"What, did you expect me to do a little dance or something? Now if you'll excuse me." He stated, walking away. He made his way back upstairs only to run into Erwin while opening the door.  
"Oh, my bad." Erwin stated looking down to see who he'd run into. "Oh, Levi. Have you met the new employee?" He asked. Levi nodded and continued to walk to the small area that was their kitchen. "You're working today, right?" He asked for confirmation. Levi only nodded again, putting on a pot of coffee.

"Great, then once you're ready, you can help Eren get settled in." Erwin said, continuing to walk out the door, ending their short conversation before Levi could object.  
"Honestly." He sighed to himself. He brought his hand to his chest, clutching at his shirt as he remembered how he had felt upon meeting Eren. He was confused at the sudden cluster of emotion he felt towards some guy.

He didn't even know him, yet his only thought had been love at first sight. None of this was possible, especially the falling in love at first sight bullshit. There was absolutely no way anyone could fall for a complete stranger right off the bat, it was unreal. He then decided yet again to pretend that it was just morning drowsiness, and went to go take a shower.

~  
After his shower he had gotten dressed in tight black jeans with rips in the knees, and an oversized dark green sweater. He dried his hair with a towel, pulling on a toque to keep his bangs away from his face. He stood in the kitchen area of his and Erwins small shared apartment.

Staring out the window at the sunrise while sipping his coffee, he figured it was about time he got to work now. Too lazy to wear shoes and figuring since the book shop was still like being at home anyways, he slipped on white bunny slippers that Hanji had gotten him one year for his birthday. He grabbed his coffee cup and walked back downstairs, ready to start his day.

Eren had been browsing through the bookshelves, waiting for this Levi guy to come back. An aura of unfriendliness had radiated off him when they were introduced, and Eren got the feeling they wouldn't get along well. He put that aside though, determined to get along with everyone anyways. He glanced over to the stairs to see Levi standing there now. He looked him over, thinking he had an intense sort of presence, before he caught sight of his slippers and couldn't help but laugh. Levi looked up at him, suprised that Eren was laughing at him. He glared at the kid, fighting the feeling to want to laugh along with him.

"Jaeger." He growled. Eren put a hand up to his mouth to muffle his laughs, feeling a menacing aura coming from Levi, but couldn't help let a few giggles escape. Levi was secretly enjoying this, but just sighed instead.  
"S-sorry" Eren managed to say between breaths. For such a serious seeming person, those slippers didn't suit him at all.

"Come on, I see you already have your apron so lets get started." Levi said, going over to the front desk to grab his own apron. He spent the majority of the morning showing Eren how to do things and where everything went. They didn't talk much outside of that, and Eren was a quick learner so they had already finished going over everything around lunch time.  
"Alright, do you understand the basics now?" Levi asked. Eren nodded and his stomach growled loudly.

"Did you bring lunch?" Eren looked away embarrassed.  
"Er.. no, I forgot to." Levi rolled his eyes and took his apron off, throwing it over the front desk.  
"Okay, I'll make you food so just come with me." Erens face brightened as he followed Levi upstairs. He thought Levi was actually pretty nice underneath everything else.

~  
Levi was cooking something in the kitchen. It smelled delicious and Eren couldn't wait to eat as he sat on the bed anxiously. He had tried to sit on the couch but Levi yelled at him not to touch the couch and opted for him to sit on the bed which was apparently Erwins.

"So how long have you known our boss?" Eren asked. Levi turned around to face him and leaned on the counter.  
"For a pretty long time, we've been friends since I was really young. And just call him Erwin, calling him boss is weird as fuck and I don't wanna hear it." Eren nodded and layed his back on the bed, feet dangling over the edge. Even after just meeting Levi, they had gotten along pretty well, and he felt at ease to be around him, despite him having such a harsh personality. Eren was now hoping that they could become close friends.

Levi on the other hand was dealing with the fact the Eren was in his apartment, laying on Erwins bed, and his sweater was riding up. He could clearly see his lower stomach, and it was toned and slim, he had a small treasure trail and his hips jutted out slightly. It was so god damn attractive and Levi had the urge to attack Eren right then and there, but he made himself think straight. They didn't know eachother. They were both male. These emotions weren't real. Maybe he was just horny or some shit. Yeah, he was just horny, that was it.

He turned back around and continued to cook when a figure came up beside him.  
"Need any help?" Levi looked over at him. "Can you even cook?" Eren laughed and leaned on the unused counter.  
"No, actually I can't. But I thought the polite thing to do was ask." He smiled at Levi. Levi wondered why this kid didn't seem afraid of him. He was terrible with people, as most wouldn't stick around, saying things like he's scary or his personality is too harsh. Yet here was this complete stranger smiling brightly at him. He reached up and flicked Eren in the head.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" He frowned, it almost looked like he was pouting at Levi. Too cute.

"Don't stare." Levi said, continuing to focus on cooking. Eren went back to smiling again.  
"I was just thinking that you have a ton of peircings." He stated. Levi glanced at him. "So?"  
"Well it makes me curious. There's all the ones on your ears, the middle of your lip aaand... both sides of your nose right? Do you have any that aren't so visible?" Levis eyes widened for a split second before he spoke.  
"And what if I do?" Eren perked up. "Well where are they?"  
Levi thought about that for a second before he smirked  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Eren looked at him a little confused and Levi nudged him with his elbow.  
"Go sit down, the foods almost done." Eren smiled and nodded, going back over to the bed again. Levi glared at the food in front of him, inwardly cursing at himself for having these unnecessary feelings. This was impossible, how could he have fallen for someone he just met.

**whoops I made Levi dress all punk rock-ish again. idk i have a thing for him and eren having peircings, tattoos and dressing grunge and punk-ish ack. i always have it in my head that levi dresses like some 90s goth and eren some rebel punk child ahaha. anyways the end :) just kidding see you next chapter lovelies... hopefully.**


End file.
